Together
by Captain Pagie
Summary: The Story of Boromir and Miriel, non MS, not my usual work of comedy. It tells of Boromir and his sweetheart, Miriel. No knowledge of 'Sweethearts' or 'Returning' to read.
1. Meeting Part 1

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Summery: This is a Boromir/OC, but if you read 'Sweethearts' or 'Returning' you know I am talking about Miriel.

I've been requested for me to do this, and I've wanted to do, so here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: Don't wanna be you!

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting

* * *

Boromir was fighting in Osgiliath. Osgiliath was being overrun by orcs, and Boromir was fighting furiously, then he heard a scream from somewhere on his left.

There was a girl there. She had long dark hair, and was trapped in a corner, a piece of rubble had fallen and trapped her foot. An Orc was closing in on her.

Boromir raced over to where she was.

With a quick swing of his sword, the Orc lay dead.

Just then, a soldier cried out "Osgiliath is retaken"

She was still on the ground as the soldiers cried out in happiness.

"Here." Boromir pushed the stone off her foot. "Can you walk" he asked her as he helped her to her feet.

"Let's see." she said, she took a step forward, tripped, and Boromir caught her.

"Need some help" he asked her

"Thank you." Then, she looked up, and realized who it was. "My lord." she said bowing her head.

"No need for that." said Boromir "Now let's get you to the Houses of Healing."

After Boromir had left her at the Houses of Healing, along with many others, he wandered backto Minas Tirith, were Faramir found him.

"What is wrong with you, brother" asked Faramir

"Nothing." said Boromir

"Stop." said Faramir, who walked around Boromir in a circle. "Well, you look fine. Do you feel all right" he asked Boromir.

Boromir just rolled his eyes at his brother. "Why are you so happy" he asked

"Why not" retorted Faramir "None of our soldiers died. I don't have to see Father for long time today, and I'm with my brother. Why shouldn't I be happy"

"Most people would be sad not to be able to spend time with their father." said Boromir, smiling

"Ah yes, but they do not know our Father." said Faramir "Our Father is different. He makes us act differently from everbody else."

"Our Father is the Steward of Gondor, and we are his sons, we are to act better than the common urchins that roam the streets."

Faramir looked at Boromir "I know what's wrong." he said "You read a book"

Boromir couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, little brother, I did not read a book."  
Faramir looked crestfallen "I thought for sure this time..."

"No, I rescued a maid today, and I did not even find out her name." he said sadly, sitting down on a low wall in Minas Tirith.

"Your being serious." said Faramir, sitting next to him "Are you in love" he asked

Boromir looked at Faramir and shook his head "And you read to many books. No, I am not in love. I do not know what is wrong, but I can't get her out of my head."

Faramir shrugged "I have never been in love, so I would not know if that is a, let's say, symptom."

Boromir shook his head at his little brother.

"When are you leaving again" he asked Faramir

"Tonight." he answered "Before dinner. I do not want to look at Father after I was supposed to be taking care of Osgiliath."

Boromir laughed "Aren't we a mean Captain. Sending his men off without dinner. That's sounds like what a mother would do to a bad little boy."

"Well" said Faramir "They were supposing to be watching Osgiliath. This serves them right."

Boromir looked at his brother, who was being very serious about this, and laughed. He leaned over and touseled Faramir's hair. "You never cease to amaze me little brother."

"I am not that little." said Faramir, smoothing his hair.

That night, after Faramir and the Rangers had left, Boromir went to bed, but he couldn't sleep.

He kept seeing that maiden's face, and he couldn't get it out of his head.

He waited till dawn, then he decided that it was his job to go back and check on her. Make sure she was fine.

So Boromir took his cloak and left for the Houses of Healing.

* * *

Sorry, if you don't like it so far, it'll get better when they start talking, I promise. 


	2. Meeting Part 2

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: FAT TUESDAY! Mardi Gras! Eating a bluberry paczgi as we speak. Yummers!

Thanks for the cream filled one Forsyth ;) Ah yes, welcome new readers! If you haven't read any of my other stories, that's okay, just keep reading! And of course, I'm sorry if you don't get the inside jokes, like the one above bout good ol' Dora. Only Trisher (my friend) will get it. Good ol' Dora...

As Pinapple would say : Don't want to be a docotor, I want to be a Sports Writer!

LoL, keep on dreaming. Ah ,yes, this is NOT a Mary Sue, I do not like Boromir. Nor is this Trisher. This is an actual story. Not true of course, but you get it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting Part 2

* * *

Boromir entered the Houses of Healing, looking for the maiden he had rescued the day before.

Miriel, rounded the corner, as soon as she did, she saw Boromir, and ducked back around it.

Her ankle hadn't been sprained, or broken, Miriel wasn't much into the art of healing, so whatever the healers did, she let them do. She ran errands for them, and was currently supposed to take these clean cloths to another Healer, but she couldn't. Not when HE was out there.

Boromir saw her walk out, then duck back.

'She doesn't want to see me.' he thought sadly.

'He doesn't want to see me.' she thought 'No, he's most likely here to see some one else, so I won't make him run into me.' Regaining confidence, she walked out, and breezed passed him.

"Wait" he called.

She turned around to face him. "Yes" she said

"Um" Boromir started "Do, do you remember me" he asked

Miriel smiled, he was either stupid or nervous. "Yes, I believe you saved me." she said 'Why would he be nervous?' she thought.

"Yes, can I ask you a question"

Miriel shrugged.

"Can I ask your name"

Miriel smiled "Miriel." she said

"My name is Boromir." he said

Miriel giggled "I know. You are the Steward's son." she said

'Stupid me.' though Boromir, 'of course she knows me. Why am I so stupid?'

"Can I help you" asked Boromir, taking her basket.

'Well,' she thought 'He is charming, if nothing else.' "Thank you." she said "I'll show you were to put them."

And she led him into the Healer's room, where he set it down.

There was an awkard moment, neither of them knowing what to do.

Finally Boromir spoke "How are you feeling" he said

"Fine." she said simply "Much better, thanks to you."

Boromir's eyebrows rose up.

"I mean" she stuttered "Becuase of you helping me here."

"Of course." said Boromir "Of course.", Boromir had never felt so nervous before. He was sure he looked even more nervous than he felt.

Miriel looked at Boromir, he looked figety, as if he wanted to be someplace else. 'You fool.' she thought ' He's the Steward's son! He's has better things to do than converse with a maid like me!'

"Well, I better leave you to your duties, My lord." she said, bowing her head, then she rushed out of her room.

Boromir didn't know what do do. But that name stuck with him. _Miriel._

_LATER_

Boromir didn't eat much for dinner, and Denethor noticed.

Afterwards, Denethor asked his servants to leave, he wanted to be alone with his son.

"What is wrong Boromir" Denethore asked

Boromir's head jerked up, he wasn't expecting this question, nor was he prepared for it.

"Nothing." he said "Nothing at all." he tried to sound convincing, but it sounded fake even to himself.

Denethor looked at his son. "Do not lie to me Boromir. I know what you have been doing."

Boromir sat up stiffly.

"You have visiting a young maid in the Houses of Healing." said Denethor quietly. "Is that true, or is my information false" Denethor leaned forward toward his son.

Boromir mummbled underneath his breath.

"Excuse me" asked Denethor.

"True." muttered Boromir

Denethor actually smiled, and leaned back in his chair. "If I knew you were intrested in marrying, I would have began looking sooner." he said

"What" asked Boromir

"Yes" said Denethor "There are many ladies of Dol Amroth, Rohan, and even in Gondor, that are high and noble, and would be willing to take your hand."

"What" asked Boromir again, he didn't seem to be hearing his father correctly. Did he just say that he wanted me to marry someone?

"Yes" said Denethor "You should be married. There is a particular young lady in Dol Amroth, not your cousin Lothiriel, but another. Yes, that would work out." said Denethor, almost to himself.

"From Dol Amroth" said Boromir, still dazed at the prospect marriage.

"Yes, Dol Amroth" said Denethore "Where your mother was from."

"She would come here to Gondor" questioned Boromir

"Yes" said Denethor, thinking Boromir had gone stupid "Certainly you would like a high lady of Dol Amroth, rather than a scullery maid." he said

"Why" questioned Boromir "So she could die, like my mother did? No, I would not do that." and with that, he walked out.

* * *

" I KNOW A DIRTY SECRET" - Chelsea, during Science

LoL, I love my class.

Oh yes, if any of you know a better title, tell me, will ya?

Happy Mardi Gras ya'll!


	3. Mixed Emotions

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Ooo, I'm sorry, I don't know where this is going! But I am having fun!

Thank you Reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 3

Mixed Emotions

* * *

' I am a fool.' thought Boromir 'An absolute fool, to talk to father like that.'

Boromir was just walking around, trying to clear his head, when, yet again, there she was.

This time, haning sheets and blankets out on a line to dry by the Houses of Healing.

Half of him wanted to go talk to her, the other half wanted to run the opposite way.

He was torn in two. Eventually, his feet started walking, and he couldn't get them to stop.

'Ther he was. How dare he come back!' Miriel fumed 'He has no right! After acting all superior, like he really wanted to help me. He's just one of those fake pretentious royals. Like all the others.' Miriel snapped the sheet she was taking down, then folded it.

"Do you need any help"

"No." she said simply, placing the folded sheet in one basket, then taking a washed one from another, and hanging it up.

"Are you sure" he asked again.

She spun on him "No, I do not need any help. From you, or anyone else for that matter."

"I understand." said Boromir, but yet he didn't move.

"Then" she said "Why don't you leave" she looked at him, and he blushed

"I" Boromir felt crazy "I can't." he said

"Oh really" she asked "Why ever not"

"I don't know." said Boromir

"You don't know" she asked arching her eyebrows. "That's interesting." she moved further down the line, continuing to work.

Boromir followed.

She flung the sheet on the ground "Why are you following me"

Boromir's mouth went dry. "I, I" he stuttered

"You what" she asked

"I think your beautiful."

"That's no excuse- did you just say you thought I was beautiful" she asked, scarcely believing it.

Boromir nodded his head.

Miriel stopped for a moment. She had never been counted among the pretty, but she had heard her share of men trying to woo her. She had never fallen for their false pretences.

"I don't know what to say." she said flatly, picking up the sheet that was on the ground.

"You don't have to say anything." said Boromir "Just let me help."

"Fine." said Miriel, then she smiled "Are you sure I will not get arrested for having the Steward's son helping with the laundry girl"

"Not unless I command them to it." he said with a smile

"Trusting you won't" she said

"Never. Promise you will not tell my brother"

She smiled "I do not know your brother."

Boromir rolled his eyes "He would never let me live it down."

"Then I may just have to tell him."

"Did I ever do anything to you" asked Boromir "Besides saving your life."

"No" Miriel said "I just feel that you are no more than a pretentious royal, parading around day and night, showing kindness to us lowly peasents with no more than a cent to our name." she said

"I am shocked." said Boromir "I only give that treament around Yuletide."

Miriel started laughing. 'He is a bit funny, I don't know why, but he seems like a good person, not like the rest.'

"You aren't that bad of a person." she said

"That must be praise, coming form you." he said

Miriel smiled "That's what my brother used to say."

"Who is your brother"

"It doesn't matter." she said "He died, a long time ago, when I was a little girl, only 10 years old, soon after my Mother died."

"I'm sorry." said Boromir "My mother died when I was 10 as well."

"I remeber." she said "The funeral, my Mother died after yours, she took me to the funeral, and she placed a lily on her tomb. I must have seen you." she said "Two sad little boys" she remembered "Standing near by, I felt so bad for you, I didn't know what I would do if my mother died, and then she did." Miriel smiled again "But I dwelled on all the things that have happened to me, I would never be happy."

"Yes." agreed Boromir quietly

They kept working.

"We're done." said Miriel, looking into the empty basket, and picking up the full one.

"Oh" said Boromir

"Thank you." said Miriel

"You're very welcome." said Boromir, bowing "Anything to help."

She curtsied to him "I will take you up on that." she said smiling

"I will see you again" said Boromir "That is a promise."

"Soldiers can't make promises." said Miriel "They can not keep them sometimes."

"I am no soldier, my lady." said Boromir "I am a Captain."

"That doesn't make much of a difference." she said

"We'll see about that." said Boromir

* * *

Rule # 4, A Boy may never take off the pants, though you may take them off in a boy's presence.

- The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants

Sorry about Miriel's mood change, but it happens...

I don't know what to do next..

HELP!


	4. Closer

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer :"I don't see why soldiers get married, then go to war! They can't have the honeymoon for like two years."

"All of you boys will have to tell your wives that you can't go on your honeymoon, becuase your doing homework for Mrs. A!"

"Good one, Mrs. A."

* * *

Chapter 4

Closer

* * *

Boromir had spent several days helping Miriel with all of her tasks, and of course, avoiding his father. He had been seeing Miriel for about two weeks, and ignoring his father.

He slept in or got up to early so he would eat breakfast alone, and return to late to eat dinner with his father, lunches, well he ate those with Miriel.

Those were his favorite times, no servants watching your every move with solemn faces and all is silent, unless Faramir is there, then there tends to be talking, but none of it worth hearing.

When he was with Miriel, they were always laughing and talking. He enjoyed it.

The next day they were hanging up sheets again.

Boromir had become a regular at the Houses of Healing, though he wondered why Miriel didn't leave.

"Miriel" he asked "Why do you stay here, not that I want you to leave, of course."

"My father is here, and I have no place to go, unless Osgiliath has been rebuilt, my lord"

She was always mocking his title, though, amazingly, he didn't mind.

"No, milady" he said playing along "We do not rebuild cities just for the pleasure of a peasent."

She playfully hit him. Boromir laughed and ducked.

She laughed and continued to hang up the sheets.

And Boromir continued to help.

"Actually" Boromir said "They will rebuild Osgiliath. That's suppose to be my brother's job, but I am afraid whatever my brother does will not please my father."

"So I hear." she said simply

"What do you hear" asked Boromir

Miriel blushed and covered her mouth.

"What did you hear" demanded Boromir

Miriel looked at him still blushing "I'm sorry" she said "It's not my place. I shouldn't listen to gossip."

"What did you hear" demanded Boromir again "Tell me."

She looked at him "Gossip travels fast." she said "It may not even be true. Most likely it isn't, most gossip is wrong by the time we hear it." she said

Boromir just looked at her "What have they said about my father and brother"

Miriel became actually a bit afraid of Boromir, and she saw how protective he was of his brother.

"Just that your father hates him." she said quietly. "Though he seems like a nice person." she said quickly afterwards. "I do not see how anyone could not like him."

Boromir sighed"My father does not favor Faramir." he said "That's all I am going to say."

"That's enough." said Miriel "I didn't mean to pry."

Boromir shrugged then smiled "It wasn't prying if it is common knowledge. So you do you sit around with the old maids and gossip" he asked

"Never" she said "Well, sometimes." she said admitting"But only for good! I leave when they begin to poke fun and speak ill of people."

"I see." said Boromir

"I better get going." said Miriel, noticing that it was almost dusk.

Boromir wished she could stay just a few more minutes, just long enough to prolong him having to see his father.

Boromir sighed "Goodnight Miriel."

"Good luck." she said, and then she disapeared inside the Houses of Healing.

Boromir took a deep breath. Then he started back. Trying to imagine what he would say.

When Boromir reached the hall, he was surprised to see his father waiting for him. 'Almost as if he knew.' thought Boromir, but that was impossible. His father couldn't tell the future.

"You are still seeing her." said Denethor simply "And ignoring me. Is thou turning into Faramir."

"Faramir is a fine man." said Boromir

"Do not try to change the subject by arguing about Faramir." he said

"You mentioned Faramir." said Boromir "Not I."

"It doesn't matter. Now we will talk about her. Do you even know her name" asked Denethor

"Miriel." said Boromir, just saying her name made him happy.

"So you do know her name." Denethor sounded surprised, but then his voice went back to it's usual one-tone. "Does she have family? Is she already married? How do you know if she is not some common " asked Denethor

Boromir got angry at this. He didn't know why; the only times he had gotten mad at Father was about Faramir, but now, it was over Miriel.

"She has a father, her brother died, he was a soldier, and her mother died as well. And she is not a ." said Boromir

Denethor sat back in his chair. "Do you love her" he asked

This question threw him off. Did he love her?

"I suppose so." said Boromir

"Love is not a 'suppose so' boy." said Denethor "You do or you don't. Which is it."

"I do." said Boromir

* * *

"It's new day, but it all feels old. It's a good life, that's what I'm told. But everyday it all just feels the same."

- The Anthem, actually I do not know the name of the song, or who sings it, but I love it!


	5. Sweethearts

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: ' Two days past 18 he was waiting for the bus in his army greens, sat down in a booth at a cafe there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair. He's a little shy so she give him a smile, and he said "Would you mind sittin' down for awhile and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low." she said "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." ' - Traveling Soldier, Dixie Chicks, This song reminds of this story... It's so sad!

Yes, Cindy, normaly I'm like that with facts, but lately I've been slacking off, I mean my MS stories are a mess with mistakes, ah, well, what can I do? Don't say it Andrew!

PDAndru: Well, you could do the correct thing and actually do it right.

Never.

PDAndru: Fine, be that way.

I will

* * *

Chapter 5

Sweethearts

* * *

Boromir did not know what had possessed him to say that.

Then he'd think, 'Do I love her?' and it seemed to be yes, but he could never be sure.

When he had thought about it for a while, he thought about it, and decided to ask Miriel.

The next day while he was helping her, hanging sheets again, he asked her.

"Miriel?"

"Yes Boromir?"

"How do you know if your in love?"

Miriel stopped working on folding the sheet she had been holding.

She shrugged. "I do not know. I have never been in love. But it is supposed to be the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Boromir sighed, then obviously he wasn't in love, becuase he was more confused than anything else.

"Why?" she asked, then she smiled "Do you think you are in love?"

Boromir shrugged.

"Who is it?" she asked

Boromir looked at her, and smiled. "Not telling."

"Fine." she said "Be like a stubborn little boy, I don't care. I shouldn't have expected any more out of a Steward's son."

"It's a secret." said Boromir "If I tell you, you can't tell her. Promise?"

Miriel laughed "You remind me of my brother's little boy he had. Turin, his name was. 'Aunt Miriel! I know a secret, do you want me to tell you? You can't tell anyone else!' " she imitated a little boy's voice.

"Though," she said "I do not think you are going to tell me the secret spot where you find the best worms to play with."

Boromir smiled at that. "No. I do not love a worm."

"That is good. I should think you are a bit to old for worms." She laughed again. "So, are you going to tell me?"

Boromir thought for a second, then whispered something in her ear.

She dropped the sheet she was folding to the ground.

Boromir's eyes got wide "I'm sorry." he muttered

"No," she said "I'm just surprised. I didn't think people like you were allowed to do that."

"What?" he asked "Fall in love?"

"No," she said "Fall in love with people below you."

Boromir shrugged "It's not supposed to happen."

"I don't want you to get in trouble." she said

"You won't." Boromir assured her.

She smiled wryly. "Of course I won't. Whispers wherever I go. Moreso than usual. She said."

"Do you mind the whispers." asked Boromir

"No." she said "Though I am tempted to turn and demand what they are whispering about."

Boromir laughed. "Would you, though," he said "Would you be my sweetheart."

She smiled "I would love to."

Boromir suddenly had a mishievious grin on his face. "Come on." He said, taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked laughing.

"You'll see." he said

He took her to the Houses of Healing, and all the Healers, mostly women, were gathered chattering.

They stared when they saw him.

"Hello." he said cordialy. "May I introduce you to Miriel, my sweetheart, and now if you have whispers of any sort, they are to be cleared with me or Miriel before they leave of your mouth into the ears of another. Is that clear?"

Everybody nodded their head.

"Good." he said

Miriel was blushing red, when they left, but she was laughing and smiling.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"I thought we should tell them instead of having them making up stories."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome."

"Now," she said "Do we tell my father or your's first?"

Boromir took a deep breath.

This love thing was harder than would have thought.

* * *

'So they went down and they sat on the pier. He said " I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care, I got no one to send a letter to, would you mind if I sent one back home to you?

I cried, Never gonna hold the hand of another guy,Too young for him they told her, Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier, Our love will never end, Waitin' for the soldier to come back again, Never more to be alone when the letter said

The soldier's coming home. '

-Travelin Soldier, Dixie Chicks.


	6. Love

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer:

Imagine this:

13 girls wearing shorts, tank tops, and knee-pads, in Volley ball gear, listening to the radio in Aubrey's gym.

Then, all of a sudden, without any warning, all of them drop to their knees and start singing "Pieces of Me"

Yes, it was quite funny. And then, imagine, all of these girls, talking to Wilson, our volley-ball.

And yes, Trisher, this is pay-per-view only, so I am going to need 5 dollars from each reader please...

All of you may thank Trisher for that!

* * *

Chapter 6

Love

* * *

Miriel had been walking on air, or so it seemed to be air.

It was most likely ground, but her head was in the clouds. She knew that she could never be sweethearts with the Steward's son, so why fool herself?

She had been avoiding Boromir after what had happened. Early that week, Boromir had told her that he loved her. She had loved him too, but now, she couldn't.

After that had happened, Boromir was going to tell Faramir, who had returned from Ithilien, then his Father. But his Father had found out.

"Boromir!" said Denethor "I need to talk to you."

The sevants left, so that Boromir and Faramir were left.

"I said _alone_."

Faramir patted Boromir on the shoulder and whispered "I hope he's not too mad at you, you're his favorite, and your really pushing him right now, hate to see what he'll be like if I do something wrong."

Boromir would have smiled at his brother if this hadn't been so serious.

"I'll try not to anger him." said Boromir

"Not any further." said Faramir, who then left

"Yes, Father?" asked Boromir

Denethor looked at Boromir, and thought 'How could my beloved son turn against me?'

When Denethor was silent, Boromir asked "Is it about Miriel?" he asked

Denethor nodded his head "Yes. It is about that common,"

"I will leave if you speak of her like that." said Boromir firmly.

Denethor tried to subdue his anger. "You wish to me to speak of her kindly. They wench that has stolen thou's heart.""

Boromir too, as trying to keep down his anger "She is not a wench father. I love her."

Denethor knew he would say that, and was afraid of it. After his wife died, Denethor did not believe in love.

"You do not love her." he said "Love doesn't exhist now."

"Yes it does." said Boromir "It does."

"I forbid you to see her." said Denethor "You will not disobey me."

Boromir hung his head, no, he would not disobey his father, not more than once, anyway.

"Go." he said "Then send Faramir in, I need to talk to him about listening in on other people's conversations."

Boromir walked out, when he opened the door, Faramir jumped back.

"What are you doing?" asked Boromir angrily

"Leaning against the door." he said "Most certainly not listening."

Boromir snorted, he doubted that very much. "Well, whatever the case, you did listen in on something, and Father wants to speak to you about it."

Faramir swore under his breath "How does he bloody know everything I do? Is he spying on me?" he asked

"On both of us." said Boromir "Now go, before he gets any madder."

Faramir took a deep breath. "Wish me luck, Captain." he said

"You're a Captain yourself, get your own luck, mine's not working." responded Boromir

Faramir went in. "Hello Father," he shut the door.

Boromir took off toward the Houses of Healing, Father would know he was gone. Knowing Faramir, he'd do something stupid, and detain Father longer.

Boromir skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Miriel?" he yelled "Miri,"

"Right here." she said, giggling, showing up behind him, her smile fading away when she saw his face. "Boromir? What's wrong?" she asked

"Everything." said Boromir "Everything is wrong."

"Why don't you sit down." suggested Miriel, leading him to a bench "Did you hit your head?" she asked

Boromir looked at her. "Okay," she said "you didn't hit your head. What's wrong?"

"My father found out. I don't know how, but he did."

"Oh." she said, sinking down on the bench next to him. "How did he take it?"

Boromir turned and looked at her again. "I'm sorry." she said "I haven't been thinking straight lately."

"Me neither." agreed Boromir

"Maybe it's best." Miriel said quietly "For the best." she repeated

"For the best?" Boromir asked, he said it as if it had a bad taste in his mouth. "No, it's not. Sometimes, I truly believe that my father's only purpose is to make my brother's and my life miserable."

"Well," she said "We can still be friends, right?"

"No," said Boromir, with sad eyes "My father forebade me to see you, but I came today."

"What if he finds out?" she asked "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. He won't know, he's yelling at my brother right now, and I need to go, because that won't last much longer."

Boromir stood up.

"Goodbye." said Miriel

"No," said Boromir "Goodbye means forever. And I will not be parted from you forever. I promise."

* * *

P.S. Lego's Girl, no one has taken me over or killed me...I think...OMG! I can't find a pulse!...I miss me!

* * *

Piglet, Grumpy, Lion , Yee-haw, Scarecrow, and Tinman, remember, Toto says:

_Girls, we ride and die together!_


	7. He's So Brave

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: "This story had been brought to you by Mrs. A's House of **_Burns_**! Thank you, and have a Grrrrr-reat day!"

* * *

Chapter 7

He's So Brave

* * *

Boromir had been racking his head. He really wanted to see Miriel, but he had not the heart to disobey his father. Then he thought of something.

"Are you honestly trying to get Father to kill me?" asked Faramir "Do you really detest me also?"

Boromir smiled to himself, he loved his little brother.

"No, Faramir, that is not my intent."

"Sure it is." said Faramir "You expect to disobey Father, and deliver a note to some, _girl_."

"Firstly," said Boromir "_You_ are not disobeying Father, he forbade me, not you. And secondly, when you grow up, which I doubt that will ever happen, you will want to send notes to some girl."

Faramir snorted "Whatever you say Boromir. I still believe you want me to have a deathwish."

"Me? No. Father maybe."

Faramir laughed "Yes, he does. I'm sure he would prefer me dead."

Boromir looked at Faramir "No, Faramir, Father loves you, he may not show it, but he does. He'd never wish you dead."

Faramir shrugged, and Boromir handed him the sealed letter.

"Aw, I can not read it?"

"No," said Boromir "And Miriel will know if you have. Now, leave soldier. May darkness cover you and your task."

"Yes, yes, darkness, that's what I'll be seeing if Father finds out, I might as well deliver this and lock my self in a dungeon." Faramir left.

Boromir laughed at his little brother, 'So over dramatic.' thought Boromir.

Faramir used the cover of darkness to slip into the Houses of Healing.

"What am I doing?" he whispered a loud. "I'm walking into a maiden's room, at night, clothed in black, with a love note. If anyone catches me, this will not be good."

Faramir scanned the doors. Which did Boromir say was hers?

Third one on the right. Yes, that was it.

Faramir opened the door to very loud snores.

He walked in, 'Wow, Boromir can pick them.' he thought as he listened to the snores.

He walked over the bed, to wake her, when he leaned over it, the person rolled over, and Faramir recoiled, it was an old man.

Maybe it was third door on the left.

He walked into the room across the hall. No snoring, just a person lying in bed.

The figure sat up as soon as Faramir walked in the room.

"Do not move." a woman's voice commanded

"Do not fear me." said Faramir "I am playing messenger boy to some one who I think you shall be intrested in."

"Who?" she asked

"My brother."

"Who is your brother?"

"None other than the fearless Captain Boromir, who is so brave that he can not deliver his own message, but force his younger brother to do it."

"Hold on," Miriel said "I shall light a lantern."

Faramir blinked as the lantern lit up the room.

"Here." he said handing her the letter.

She looked at it.

"I didn't read it. I promise."

"I didn't think you read it." she said

"Good." said Faramir "I'm going to leave."

"Wait!" Miriel called " Tomorrow, do you think you could stop in, and I'll give you a reply."

Faramir thought about it. "Fine." He said "Tomorrow afternoon."

Then he left.

Boromir was waiting for Faramir when he returned.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." said Boromir, very out of charachter.

Faramir looked at him "Um, You're welcome?"

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Boromir again.

"Would you like to know something else?" asked Faramir

"What?" asked Boromir

"I am going to get a reply tomorrow."

"Really?" said Boromir, who almost jumped up and whooped, but that would be very noticable, so he didn't.

"Yes." said Faramir "Let's just pray father doesn't find out before then. Or after, for that matter."

Boromir hugged Faramir. "Someday," said Boromir "I will repay you."

"How a bout, never acting like this again?"

"I can't promise that." Boromir said.

* * *

First V-ball game tomorrow, wish me luck reviewers! please!

#12


	8. Miriel's Response

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "I need to concentrate, Paige."

"So? What's that mean, Forsyth?"

"That means you shut up."

"I think I might cry."

"Don't cry." - Me and Forsyth (Gondor!) in Lit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 8

Miriel's Response.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neither Boromir or Miriel could sleep that night.

Neither could Faramir, but for different reasons.

While Miriel was reading and re-reading Boromir's letter and composing her own, Boromir was awaiting for Miriel's response. Eventually, he did fall asleep, but his dreams reflected his last thoughts.

Faramir was dreading his father.

Finally morning came.

Faramir and Boromir went to breakfast, trying to hide the fact that neither of them had a good night's sleep.

"Sleep well boys?" asked Denethor

Boromir and Faramir looked at each other.

"Yes." said Boromir "I did." Boromri struggled with a smile, not wanting to look to cheerful.

"Faramir?" asked Denethor

"What?" asked Faramir, trying to act alert. "Yes, good sleep. Very comfortable."

"I don't know." said Denethor. "Perhaps a bed is to civilized for a person who is used to sleeping in the wilderness."

If Faramir noticed the critism of him being a Ranger, which to Boromir, he did not, Faramir did not show it.

"Or," said Denethor going on. "Maybe you prefer to be outside at night."

Boromir tried to swallow, but he had an impending fear of doom.

Faramir's glance darted up, then down.

"Quiet, are we?" asked Denethor.

"I did go outside last night." said Faramir

"Really?" asked Denethor "Do tell."

Faramir had a creepy feeling that Denethor already knew.

"I thought I heard something, so I slipped outside. Nothing but the guards walking about." said Faramir

"Which guards?" asked Denethor

Faramir shrugged. "It was dark."

"Generally at night it is." said Denethor "But there is more to this story, and I know it, and I will find out. You two are dismissed." Denethor got up and walked out.

Faramir and Boromir left without finishing their breakfast.

"Close one." said Boromir

"Close one?" asked Faramir "Close one! No, Boromir. A close one, is an arrow coming a hair's breath away. This was a death toll."

"You're over reacting." said Boromir "Just one more time, please. Just go get Miriel's response."

Faramir stopped "I forgot about that, almost. Fine. But if I get caught with some...mushy love note, I do not know what Father will do, but I can garuntee it will not be pretty."

"Well, to tell the truth, you're not that pretty anyway." Boromir ducked Faramir's punch.

Miriel had been reading Boromir's letter. She had quickly tucked it under her pillow when her Father had walked in.

"Miriel?" he said

"Yes, Father, what do you need?"

"Nothing, I do think I am going crazy."

"Why?"

"Well, I could have sworn that a man all dressed in black came in my room last night, but when I lit a lantern, he was gone. I wanted to ask you, because I saw you light one too. Did that man wake you up?"

"No..." said Miriel, that wasn't a lie. She hadn't been sleeping. "I saw your lantern, and wondered what was wrong, but when you put yours out, I also turned mine out."

"Oh." he said, dwelling on this. "Well, I suppose I ought to go now." he said

"Goodbye Father." she said

Her Father had been a merchant in Osgiliath, but now he was looking for work. Not many would hirer an elderly man.

When Miriel was sure her father wasn't returning, she re-read Boromir's letter again.

_Dear Miriel, _(it read)

_If you are reading this, either my father has let me go, but if he has, I would be talking to you in person. But if you are reading this, most likely I conned Faramir into delivering it, and I'm sorry for anything he did (I'm sure he did something, even if it was just waking you up). _

_I don't really know what to say, except I love you. That's all. I'm not very good at this 'love' thing I'm afraid, but I try. I love you._

_Boromir_

Miriel hunted around the Houses of Healing till she found some parchment, and scratched her own response.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, haven't updated in a while. I guess I forgot.


	9. Midnite Caper

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "You're not done yet, Forsyth?"

"Well, I generally read over what I've written, unlike you, Miss Speedy Gonzalas. You can't even read your own writing."

"I can too. But it only counts if Mrs. A can read it."

"True." - Me and Forsyth, right before we were dismissed from class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 9

Midnite Caper

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faramir once again snuck out of his rooms and headed for the Houses of Healing.

Faramir had a strange suspicion he was being watched, but he doubted very much his Father, proud as he was, would be hiding behind a mullberry bush. But one can never tell.

Faramir slipped into Miriel's room, where he expected her to be there.

She wasn't.

Faramir cursed. Where was she?

Then he got a bit of a surprise.

"Burgalar!"

Faramir paled.

"Burgalar I say, Burgalar!" It was coming from across the hall.

"Where, man, where?"

"In my daughter's room. I knew I saw some one stalking about last night, so I made her stay in my room with me."

Faramir looked around.

He saw a letter with 'Boromir' on it. He grabbed it, and was preparing to jump out the window when the door was bust down.

Everybody froze.

"Get him!"

Without one chance, Faramir found himself tackled. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Miriel, pale in the moonlight.

"Pull off his hood, and see who this scoundrel is." growled one man.

They all looked healthy enough, so Faramir assumed that they had to be refugees from Osgiliath, the ones without family here in Minas Tirith.

He felt one grope about, till he pulled Faramir's hood off, then a gasp went around.

"Faramir? The Steward's son?"

"This is an outrage."

"The Steward, letting his son go gallavanting out after our daughters."

Faramir's face was burning.

"What shall we do with him?" asked one.

"Wait," said a small voice.

Everyone, incluing Faramir, turned toward it. It was Miriel "He came to see me." she said "I was planning to come back into my quaters, meet him, then sneak back into my father's."

Everybody apologized to Faramir, and helped him up, where he stood awkwardly.

"Well, I'll get going now."

"You hold just a minute boy." an icy cold voice filled the room, and a lantern was lit.

Faramir paled even more if possible. The guards had called on his Father.  
Boromir had heard the disterbance in the hall, it had woken him up.

He crept to his door and listened.

"Houses of Healing...Burgalar...Man dressed in black...they caught him...Faramir was thrown on the floor..."

That was all Boromir needed to hear. A Burgalar had obviously attacked Miriel's room while Faramir was in it.

Boromir got dresses as quickly as he could, but when he got down there, a mob of people were flanking the door to Miriel's room.

"Master Boromir," said one of the Healers "You may not want to interrupt."

"Why not?" asked Boromir "How is my brother? What is going on?"

"Your brother was caught in Lady Miriel's room."

Boromir pushed through the crowd, and arrived at Miriel's room, where he heard two voices from inside.

"Father, it's not like that-,"

"Don't interrupt me Faramir. I understand now. Boromir's been covering for you, but he cannot anymore. You and your Rangers are to leave for Osgiliath tomorrow, prepared or not, and are not allowed to return to Minas Tirith until I give the word."

The door opened, people backed away as the angry Steward marched through them. Boromir stepped in the room. Faramir was standing in the middle of it. "Faramir-," Boromir started, but Faramir stopped him.

"Here. This is what you want." Faramir handed him the letter. "Goodbye." and Faramir walked out into the crowd, and disappeared. Boromir held the letter in his hand for a moment, pocketed it, then walked out. The people would want answers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	10. Love, That Can Wait

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer:"What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in. Spending all my time with you, there's nothing else I'd rather do. What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in..." - Beautiful Mess, I can't remember who sings it, it's country.

_Flashbacks_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 10

What a Mess

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Boromir awoke to find Faramir and all the Rangers gone.

He debated about facing his father, but decided against it. He wasn't even hungry.

He looked around for something to occupy himself with while he tried to think this through.

Then he noticed Miriel's letter, which he hadn't read. He picked it up, holding it for a moment, then he put it back down.

Love could wait. What happened last night caught up with him. He'd betrayed Faramir. He had. Why hadn't he spoken up? He would have to face his father today. Even if it meant never seeing Miriel again. He had his priorities set, and Faramir had always been number one on that list.

Boromir planned on marching right into his father's study, and telling him everything. Then his father would realize his own foolishness, send for Faramir and his Rangers to come back to Minas Tirith, and his father would also be allright with him and Miriel.

That was pure fiction, and Boromir knew it. But Boromir had to think of something while he was pacing in front of his study.

"Come in before you wear a hole in the carpeting." Boromir heard his father's voice directed at him through the door. Boromir felt a shiver through his spine, remembering Faramir joking about his Father being able to spy on them at all times.

Boromir walked into his Father's office. Papers were neatly stacked on the desk. All the books were neatly arranged on the shelves. Though, Boromir knew that if one was standing at the right place, and lifted up the rug, (that is, by the tall oaken bookshelf, facing left), you could see the small inkstain from when Boromir and Faramir had been playing tag and Boromir had knocked the inkwell over. That was the only thing his father had never found out about, considering it was almost hidden by a rug, that had been strategicaly placed by their mother, not wanting to get the boys in trouble.

_"There now." said Finduilas, pulling the rug just a few inches to the left. "I do not think your father will notice that we moved his rug a little bit." she said, smiling. "Now, do you promise not to play Tag around your father's things again?" _

_"Yes, Mama." said Boromir and Faramir at the same time._

_"Good." she said "Now, run along, your father will surely guess something is the matter if he comes and catches us in here."_

_"Papa won't get mad?" asked Faramir._

_"No, darling." said Finduilas. "Mama won't let him."_

_"Thank you." said Faramir, who proceeded to suck his thumb._

Boromir looked at his Father. He had changed so much since then. His father's hair had once been jet black, as Boromir and Faramir's hair was now. Boromir never remembered his Father having a wrinkle until their mother died. Though Boromir knew his father was now undoubtly older than he used to be, Boromir remembered his grandfather, Ecthelion. Very little he remembered, but the little he did, it did not involve as many wrinkles and lines as his father's face had. Denethor's excuse was that it was a time of war. And war adds age.

'War adds age?' Boromir thought to himself. 'I've seen more war than you, and yet I have not a wrinkle.' Boromir knew that it was wrong to contradict his father, but it was just so easy to do so. It didn't used to be. Boromir used to be afraid of his father. No, his father had never raised a hand to either him or Faramir, but his anger was scary enough.

Boromir stood up straighter, if possible.

"I know why you've come." said Denethor. "And though your efforts to have Faramir come back to this city will be fruitless, you may still try to persuade me. I do not try to be one-sided."

Boromir restrained from letting out a snort of disgust. He loved his father, but he did tend to be one-sided, though, normally it was in Boromir's favor. Sadly, this was not one of those cases.

"You know me all to well Father." said Boromir. "I have no case, except to say I am done with Miriel, if only you will allow Faramir to return."

Denethor glanced up, as he had resumed doing paperwork, which he then set down the paper he was reading.

"It was you." he said softly, almost to himself. "I never thought you'd be the one to betray me." The last part was more directed at Boromir. "Do you promise, never to see that girl again?"

Boromir winced, and stopped himself from chiding his father to say 'Miriel'.

"Yes." That was word was the hardest word Boromir had to say in his life.

"Fine." said Denethor, resuming his work. "Send a messenger. Faramir and his men may return. You are dissmissed."

Boromir turned to leave.

"Boromir?" said Denethor, and Boromir turned partway. "I will know if you are lying. That is all."

Boromir walked out of the room.

He went to the barracks to send a messenger, but than thought better of it, and decided to go himself. He knew his father would be furious, but it was nothing that Boromir hadn't seen before, except it was normally directed at Faramir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just...shut up Trisher. And David Wenham IS hott! 'Specially when he's on fire! LoL!

I make fun of the guys I think are hott. I'm such a mean person.


	11. Boromir's Disobediance

Together

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer:_ "You're going down a path I can't go...You're breaking my heart, Anakin." - Padme, Revenge of the Sith, Episode III._

I cried when she was talking to Anakin...that was SO sad. :( poor Padme

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 11

Boromir's Disobdience

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Boromir questioned his decision the entire ride to Ithilien.

But in the end, he decided that even if he did go back, he might as well bring Faramir with him, instead of getting half way there, then having a guilt trip, and returning, waylaying Faramir's return.

So, Boromir kept going.

When he reached Ithilien, he entered unharmed, Boromir had never trained to be a Ranger, he didn't enjoy the forest as much as Faramir did, plus, he couldn't be as silent and as still as Rangers had to be. But Boromir knew he was being watched.

"Do you not know that I am required to slay every living thing that enters Ithilien, unless they have leave of the Lord Denethor?" said a voice that greatly resembeled Faramir's.

"I am aware of that law." said Boromir. "But I come bearing good tidings, and you would do well to show yourself, Faramir."

Faramir lightly dropped out of a tree in front of Bormir.

"Good news?" asked Faramir. "What? Has my exile been taken down a day?"

Boromir smiled grimly. "If you are going to be like this, I will just turn around."

"Go for it." said Faramir. "You'd want to go back to Miriel."

"What," asked Boromir through gritted teeth. "Is wrong with you?"

"You picked her over me." said Faramir. "You could have defended me. You just stood there, and let me take the blame."

Boromir sighed. "It's comlicated Faramir."

"We have all day." said Faramir

"No, actually, we don't. You can come home."

Faramir was speachless. "What?"

"You can come home. And I'm not supposed to be here, I was supposed to send some one, but I came instead. I have something to tell you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hmmm pulling an Elizabeth I, no, he's a guy, I mean really, what else do guys think about. I mean, granted, I bet the ones in Middle Earth aren't like the boys I know, but, still. He's a guy.


End file.
